When The Nightingale Cries
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: My OC, Nightingale joins the team. What secrets does she have? Spitfire and Supermartian later on. Might have some mentions about Danny Phantom. R&R Pls no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Young Justice and I'm still a very inexperienced writer. This fanfic includes my OC, Nightingale. I suggest you read my story, 'Nightingale's rising song' before you read this story. So, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except the plot and Nightingale.**

* * *

The team was waiting for Black Canary to arrive for training. She was late.

"Black Canary, 13. Nightingale, B08." The computer said.

A girl followed close behind Canary. She had dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair that was braided back stopped just above her knees.**(A/N: She has really long hair. She uses it as a whip. Silly idea, I know. :P ) **She wore a short white dress with high heels. She had a gold necklace with a pendant that had a bird's wings spread open, a sun under one wing and a crescent under the other. She looked over to the team and was surprised to see her best friend from Mars.

"M'gann!" She shouted excitedly.

"Sammy!" M'gann screamed her long time no see friend's name.

They ran towards each other and M'gann shape shifted into a purple unicorn?! The team watched awkwardly as M'gann turned into a purple unicorn with short blue, pink and purple mane. A white flash came from Sam's body and she became a pink alicorn **(A/N: A unicorn and a pegasus, in cause you don't know) **with long purple, pink and yellow mane and was slightly taller than M'gann..

"_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake,_

_Clap your hooves and do a little shake"_

They recited as they did a little dance. They collapsed on the floor laughing as they changed back to their usual forms.

"I…can't remember the last…time we… ever did that!" Sam said in between laughs.

"I know right?" M'gann said breathless from laughing.

"Um…I know that M'gann can be a bit weird but what the hell was that?!" Wally asked.

"Back on Mars, Uncle J'onn used to send me television live stream from Earth. Sam used to visit me and we would watch My Little Pony together." M'gann explained.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders." Sam whispered to M'gann.

"Horse apples." M'gann whispered back and the two, yet again had a laughing spree.

The rest of the team just stood there watching the two girls laughing like crazy. The spree was broken when Conner cleared his throat.

"Oh, where are my manners! Sorry guys!" M'gann apologized.

"Sam, this is Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Robin and Artemis"

"Samantha Nightingale, but you can call me Sam or Nightie. It's up to you" She said with a smile. When she set her eyes on Artemis, she backed up, liked she was startled or shocked.

"Sam, is something wrong?" M'gann asked while the rest of the team stared at her.

"No, just a little sho-" She stopped talking and looked at a dark corner. Her face scrunched up, showing her sharp teeth. She slowly bent over as her fingernails extended and became claws. She let out a low dog-like growl as she sneaked up to the corner.

A big white wolf jumped out of the corner and pounced on Sam. She quickly got the wolf off her and she jumped on the wolf, pining it down.

"Identify yourself! Who are you!" She shouted at the creature.

"Get off of him! He's my pet Wolf!" Connor shouted at Sam.

"You keep a Sacred Wolf as a pet?!" She said unbelievingly as she got off of Wolf.

"A sacred what?" Robin asked.

"A Sacred Wolf." She said as she looked at the giant wolf. The light allowed her to see the wolf clearly.

"Tohma?" She said in surprise.

"Nightie?" The wolf said.

"Who's Tohma?" Wally asked puzzled.

"_Hello Samantha! They can't hear him!" _Sam thought in her mind.

"Nobody. What do you call him?" "Wolf" Conner answered.

"Seriously?" Sam said giving him the 'you can't be freaking serious' face.

"Cheesy, I know." He replied.

"Come on! It's time for you to hit the battle ring!"

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up hopefully next week. Till then!**

**- Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long and it's really short. **

**I forgot to mention her mask in the last chapter. Her mask is white and is attached to her face with magic. No one can take it off except her or if she allows the person to. If anyone tries to take if off, you'll see what'll happen later in the story. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but if I did I would slap Greg and Brandon for killing Wally and torturing Spitfire shippers.**

* * *

"Ok, Sam. Choose your opponent." Black Canary said with a smile.

"Robin" Sam said with confidence. Robin walked up to Sam and they stood prepared on the battle ring.

"It's okay. I'll go easy on you." Robin said.

"That'll make it easier for me." She said before she threw a punch at Robin.

He dodged it easily. She side kicked him. He dodged low to the ground and did a leg sweep. Sam noticed and she flipped in the air and Robin's leg missed hers by a few feet. _"Woah, she just as good as Robin"_ Black Canary thought to herself. Sam landed and in a flash, she did a front handspring over Robin. Robin turned around and saw Sam landing on her hands just in front of him. She kicked up like a horse bucking and hit Robin in the jaw. He flew backwards and landed on his back.

"Robin. Fail." The computer said. The rest of the team stood in shock as they saw a defeated Robin.

_"Ok, maybe a bit more better than Robin" _Black Canary thought to herself.

Sam got on her feet and she saw Robin groaning in pain.

"Robin!" She said worryingly as she ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" "Fine, you're good" He said, groaning as he got up.

"Hahaha, Sorry if I hurt you. Scarlet thought me that." She said nervously.

"Who's Scarlet?" Wally asked.

"Oh, you all will meet her someday." She said with a smile.

* * *

After combat training, M'gann walked up Sam.

"Do you have a place to stay?" M'gann asked.

"N-no" Sam said a little sad, her right hand gripping her left arm.

"That's ok. You can stay in the cave with me and Connor! We have extra rooms around the cave. You can stay in the room next to me!" M'gann said a bit over excited.

"Uh, sure." She said without a single doubt. She could hear M'gann's thoughts. _"Oh my god! Oh my god! We can hang out together and paint nails and braid each others hair and have sleepovers! Eekkkk!"_ She squealed way over excited.

_"Oh M'gann"_ Sam thought to herself.

"Come on! I'll show you around the cave!" M'gann said, dragging Sam by her arm.

* * *

**I suck at writing action scenes. XP I hope I can post the next one sooner. Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
